


sign my death with your teeth

by clytemnestras



Series: Fem Feb 2020 [6]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clytemnestras/pseuds/clytemnestras
Summary: Hades and Persephone, the mystic falls remix
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Katherine Pierce
Series: Fem Feb 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636480
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	sign my death with your teeth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nereid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nereid/gifts).



  
If Katherine's blood, glimmering red in the twilight is her pomegranate seed, then Bonnie does not swallow it. If it is Katherine's pouting, offered lip, well. 

Katherine steals her away anyway.

*

Bonnie recognises they've been here before. Not in the doppleganger way and not quite like deja vu either. She means in the way that Katherine drapes herself along the rim of their hotel room tub, head tipped back to drain a bottle of whisky, how her knuckles warp into alabaster, marble, choking around a dark bottle of fig wine. The way Bonnie knows the pattern of the peony before it unfolds between her fingers. The way she has died again and again, long before bursting through the filth of Mystic Falls.

They've been here before. Katherine beckons her over and Bonnie goes to her, tucking the flower behind her ear, the colour of it a violent red. Katherine leans up, hand clawing at Bonnie's cream sweater and hauling her down. To kiss her. To drown her. Neither would be the first time.

Katherine steals the flower, pulls it between her teeth. She plucks each petal and holds them out on her tongue, looking up at Bonnie, submissive in her silence. Bonnie could turn the petals to vervain, let bushes of it blossom in the cold, dark space within Katherine's lungs. She places her hand on Katherine's jaw and slowly closes it. 

Katherine closes her eyes and shudders.

*

Not all drained bodies are proof of worship, but Katherine makes sure hers are. Every kill becomes practice at seduction, and who needs compulsion when you have eyes which reflect pure animal need, when you have a body that moves like the night does? She brings back boys and girls, lust-drunk with clouded vision and she drinks them down without taking off her mask of passion, never mind her clothes.

The rest is for Bonnie. Katherine's body, the way it's warmer now, from borrowed blood and body-heat. 

The corpses. The way their raw materials will decompose and feed the flowerbeds to surfeit. 

She knows this should disgust her, that it horrified her in the past, when she was so keenly aware of the cold shudder of death on the edge of the vampire's auras. But since she woke up with an eye looking into each world, death like a warm breath on the back of her neck she sees the place of it. How she can bring life, and Katherine death and they straddle the knife's edge of equilibrium, from hotel room to homestead to tomb.

Bonnie holds her hand over Katherine's chest once, glowing with warmth forcing Katherine's heart to pump hard for her.

Katherine makes an animal sound in her throat but never struggles beneath Bonnie's slight weight. 

That night Katherine squeezes a hand around Bonnie's throat, she lies there still and gasping. 

*

Bonnie recognises they've been here before. The way Katherine's mouth lavishes the tender skin of her throat, the whispered threat of her teeth breaking the skin. 

Bonnie recognises they will each be the thing that kills the other. 

In their garden she grows a tree that bows beneath its own weight, red skinned apples tugging at one side, pomegranates dragging down the other.

They've been here before. Naked. Vulnerable. Katherine's body quivering with life. Bonnie's touch cold with the threat of death. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr! [@bohemicns](http://www.bohemicns.tumblr.com), let's chat!


End file.
